


Beautiful People

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 同性婚姻背景，主要是做爱
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi, 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful People

王子异很少和蔡徐坤生气，就算生气更多还是生自己的气。认识非常久，恋爱比较久，结婚不久，三重身份交错上演，有的话该说有的话不该说，蔡徐坤无暇见他，更别说顾忌他心情，只能说“等我回来再说”。王子异没回复。

*  
他们认识的契机就奇奇怪怪——那个时候蔡徐坤刚从偶像转为唱作人，离了粉丝作品总是不尴不尬。而他刚演过一个男三，认识了很会玩的男一演员，剧刚进卫视播了两周。两个初初改变身份的年轻男人，都长了招人惦记的脸，就被人邀请到一个聚会上。  
在座的有很多艺术家，摄影的某老师，作曲的某大神，请这位做一次造型10万+，认识那位就相当于成为某品牌的“挚友”。王子异家境优越，进娱乐圈之前也了解这些聚会和团体，只是不喜欢也接触得少，这次是被男一邀请过来，不好驳对方面子。组织的某位圈内大佬正在说些什么，王子异转身去听，拿着果汁的手放下去不小心碰到身边人的手背。  
很快他扭头看，对方也看他。是蔡徐坤，王子异认识他，只是想他不一定认识自己，却听对方说：“你是王子异对吧？”  
王子异点头。  
蔡徐坤当时棕色头发，做了很正常的卷发造型，他穿了身丝绒质地的西装，从脸到身上都泛着一层光，尤其是脸。  
脸很小，尖下巴，笑的时候不露牙齿，说话却能看到整齐的上牙：“我看过你综艺上rap和跳舞。”  
王子异点点头，与蔡徐坤握手。他之所以当演员，就是因为家里太怕他哪天去综艺里等人给项链或是毛巾。王家的孩子还不至于去那种风口浪尖讨生活。但是前段时间在综艺上为新戏宣传还是表演了一下，毕竟玩了好几年的东西，懂的人自然懂。  
王子异也说实话：“你的也很不错，我之前看过你的舞台。”  
蔡徐坤笑得更自然了一些，他俩一个爱豆一个小演员，玩这些也就敢彼此欣赏一下，真正的Underground没人看得起，主流圈子又说这是少数人玩的东西，笑着对视一眼就看出惺惺相惜，只是场合不合适，便各自扭回去继续听这小型Party的游戏规则。  
直到那位大佬说了句“暗语”，全场人都笑了。他们俩是第一次，面面相觑都不懂，王子异问另一边男一演员，对方贴在他耳边说了句浅显易懂又令人作呕的解释。王子异听完脸色就变了，他看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤疑惑地挑眉等他说出答案，王子异突然抓住对方的胳膊。  
“怎么了？什么意思？”蔡徐坤问他。  
“你不会想知道，接下来听我的。”王子异看出蔡徐坤刚离开偶像的身份和经济公司的保护，擅作主张觉得对方少知道一点最好。蔡徐坤也感觉到了，点了点头。王子异咳了一下，扭头和朋友尽力做了一个猥琐的表情，那意思是他和手里抓着的人一见钟情精虫上脑找地方就想解决。朋友没想到王子异是这样的主儿，也只是比了个“你牛”，指了一条出去的路。  
逃出来之后王子异才说出口，蔡徐坤听到就骂了一句脏话。这样逃走会得罪不少人，但好在是个晴朗的夜晚。  
王子异那个时候想，这之后他一定会因为一见钟情被嘲笑。

这样成了朋友，两个人都在忙事业，蔡徐坤转型艰难但积累得多，与国外知名制作人前期合作的一首单曲突然出圈。又搭上了一位因为神曲爆火的草根歌手，反差极大地合唱曲在各大平台一阵狂轰滥炸，乐评人还是挑他的刺儿，广场舞大妈却都认识了他。  
再看王子异，电视剧播到第十集扁平的男三突然丰富起来，叛逆小狼的外表下是一只呆萌奶狗，苦恋姐姐卑微又坦率，“要是能允许我想你一会儿就好了”的金句收割了广大单身女青年的心，宝藏小演员王子异微博粉丝急速增长，当年参加各种比赛的cool boy视频也被挖出来。  
都说参加那个聚会就会火，王子异和蔡徐坤都在逃跑后做好了糊的准备，没想到圈内铁律诚不欺刻苦少年，还是火了。他火了他也火了，工作忙了微信联系也多了，好像对方是自己的一面镜子，明明之前共享的是那么尴尬的经历，现在的际遇竟然也越发相似。  
再之后的几年各忙各的，各种活动碰到都要凑在一起，王子异年长一些，喜欢多叮嘱几句注意的事情，蔡徐坤也习惯依赖他。结束后聚到一个店里吃火锅，被狗仔曝光一次，只好下次采访说出是早就认识的好朋友。综艺也想一起请，蔡徐坤不喜欢综艺都没有答应，大家以为二人关系出了嫌隙，其实变成去蔡徐坤工作室吃火锅。  
还有那些神秘假期，找旅游定制一起到另外的国家滑雪晒太阳。到了南美洲，周围的异国男孩都赤裸上身某首神曲一出开始狂撒饮料，他俩还是度假的花衬衫。王子异身材很好怕晒黑，蔡徐坤却是在王子异面前会介意。  
他很瘦，肌肉轮廓纤长优美，但是脊椎的骨节，身侧的肋骨也透过皮肉凸现出来，思来想去还是不想王子异看到，说不上自卑但是害羞。结束后的深夜两个人穿着黏糊糊的衬衣回到酒店，一栋别墅，工作人员有早已在另一栋睡下。  
王子异脱下来衬衫要自己洗，蔡徐坤追着进卫生间要他扔掉，王子异赤裸着上身拿着那件脏衬衣，蔡徐坤和他面对面，这么脏干嘛不扔，洗多累啊。  
“我喜欢这件衣服，不想扔。”  
“喜欢还穿着来？”  
王子异眼神躲了一下，“……专门挑的。”  
蔡徐坤把想说的话都咽下去，看王子异，在对方的目光也看过来的时候又去看那件衬衫。  
“那怎么洗啊？”  
又是沉默。下一句该谁说，怎么说，这不是衣服的问题，为什么挑，为什么穿，为什么现在又脱了，卫生间很大也很小，彼此的呼吸，肢体的不协调不自然都如此明显。王子异一手放在洗面池上倾身，和蔡徐坤接了第一个吻。

一开始很难定义这种关系，只是接过吻的好朋友，再后来正常的微信聊天会突然尴尬，甚至说着说着会跑偏，不和谐前所未有，总是讨论一些“在乎不在乎”的问题。又像往常那样吃火锅，吃完说去家里坐坐，团队知道他们关系好，也都没再跟着，两个男孩能怎样？  
能怎样？说着说着就沉默，又试探地接吻，往下该怎么做？都只在很小的时候谈过女朋友，只能说“我帮你弄出来”“还是我帮你”，最后最后还是抱在一起等着蔡徐坤的助理打电话来接他。  
接下来的某一次见面变得非常必要，必要到发生了必须的事情，那个时候已经认识了三年，直到身体上承认，确实很难再说是朋友。  
蔡徐坤主动说了那句话：“我们不是炮友吧，是恋爱关系，对吧？”  
说实话王子异刚听到真的有点害怕，一旦点破必定万劫不复。他不知道蔡徐坤，却深知自己情重。他沉默，蔡徐坤毫不介意直直看过来。王子异突然在后悔那天的聚会为什么要去。  
他垂眼，不小心看到蔡徐坤的手在抖。  
他怎么能不知道蔡徐坤呢？  
于是王子异过去抱住蔡徐坤回答:“对，谈恋爱，不耍流氓的那种。”

同性婚姻的政策已经放开十几年，各项法律法规也相应出台和完善，反对派激进派每天都在吵架，那些知名的伴侣却在领证后悄声回归家庭。王子异谈恋爱自然会想到结婚，他不想瞒着蔡徐坤，却也不会要求对方马上接受。  
这边蔡徐坤的音乐事业拥有了固定的支持者，转型算得上完成，评论家去骂新人，他很忙但为了见王子异仍愿意去探班。他很需要王子异，一起吃饭聊天还有做\爱是他生活必要的充电站，但是，“我真的不觉得领证就能证明什么”。王子异也只能点头，吻他，再点头。  
认识的第五年，相恋的第二年，王子异同剧组的一位男演员突然在一场骑马的戏摔下马背，伤不重但剧组的新手第一时间在微博上发了消息，几句话让网络把主人公谣传成王子异被“马群踩踏”。前期剧组为推广一直在做男男cp，现在受伤闹成罗生门粉丝总觉得里面有隐情，实在无奈，王子异最后还发了去探病的微博，配一句“兄弟，早日康复”。  
王子异杀青，回到北京的房子，蔡徐坤马上发来微信说刚回国要过来，他还有点措手不及。一见面，他说，“坤坤我最近晒黑了……”，蔡徐坤点头说好，然后拿出戒指——  
“我们结婚吧。”

王子异猜是蔡徐坤意识到这样的关系会让他在一些时刻无法掌控，非常被动。  
“我不能做完一首歌，最后它获奖了不通知我……”  
王子异皱眉：“你这比喻？”  
“或者被抄袭了也不通知我？”蔡徐坤又补一句。  
王子异不指望他说出更贴切的形容，只能说，好吧，都好，可以的。

他俩之前就好，圈子里的大部分知道。粉丝也有过猜测，只是事业离得远，一个从不出歌，另一个从不演戏，也没办法说捆绑与否。接下来就是重金聘请公关公司，从相识到相恋，做成事业低谷的彼此支持，从相恋到决定结婚，说成“堂堂正正地接受别人的祝福”。只是说办了手续，仪式啊蜜月啊都没有时间，当然霸占热搜狂风暴雨，但是幸福女神始终眷顾他俩，从相识的逃离，再到事业发展，连结婚在几个月后都顺利落地。而且婚姻这件事的本质就在于，一旦真的是因为爱而结婚，随后能表现出的就很简单很平淡。  
王子异暗下决心，要为家庭、爱人全心全意，全情付出。

*  
好难。  
坟墓说法实在烂俗，其实就是恋爱是一回事婚姻是另一回事，蔡徐坤说“领证能证明什么”，最后只证明了一件事——他们也是普通人。一直幸运，但住的房子也会漏水，从不差钱，也会有人站出来问，“财产的事情你们俩要想好”。  
王子异全心全意，蔡徐坤也在努力。既然选择在一起生活，那么不能让你的生活缺少我的分量，我在，就要你不一样。承诺说出来很暖心，很感人，但是实践在“你为什么不能多为自己的身体考虑一下？这样真的好吗？”，也只会得到搪塞。蔡徐坤是习惯依赖王子异，但他自己要掌控一切，他要依赖时才来讨爱，其他时候还是自己承担，独立得有些过分，他不知道怎么处理王子异婚后对他的关心，甚至直接把这种关心在对话时换成了“管理”。  
王子异完全懂他，知道他多年来的不容易和伤害才让他不能真正地接纳和放松，“你不想要我管你吗，坤？”  
蔡徐坤意识到自己的词语有些过分，马上换说法：“不是不想要，只是希望你能更理解我。”  
王子异笑，然后亲蔡徐坤额头，“我理解你很忙，我都知道的都知道的。”他还像照顾小孩一样拍蔡徐坤的背。  
“但我还是要管你。”

王子异做好准备要蔡徐坤在这个家里变成小猫咪，不用去守护领地，他告诉自己，王子异你要有耐心，你不要和坤坤生气，你可以和自己生气。  
终于在气了自己第七次的时候，不该说的话表达了一下，“你这样的态度让我不知道怎么办，我不想说了。”  
蔡徐坤回复：“我回来再说。”  
王子异没有回他。

为什么这么麻烦？明明恋爱的时候可以自由又任性，那个时候他想不要让坤坤烦，坤坤自己可以处理好的，可是为什么结婚后自己也变得固执。冬天，出发城市的雾霾导致航班迟迟不能起飞，王子异还是像过去那样戴着墨镜看手机，只不过单纯地看他和蔡徐坤的聊天记录。  
等他回来再说。停留在前天。  
他是今天从美国回来吧？到达也是晚上了。  
但是很快又要走吧。

*  
王子异延误了快要半天。到达机场已经晚上十点，又听说团队的车在赶来的路上发生了问题，助理说不过坤坤正好也到了坐他的车回去。  
“你俩好久不见了，给你们争取了一些时间哦。”  
王子异眨眼，“谢谢你们呀。”

两波粉丝已经在结婚的激烈斗争中麻木，他俩结了婚事业好像也没有什么不同，机场接机碰到也全当无视。一个人上车后保姆车转了一个圈回来，另一个人上车。走了大家才反应过来是同一辆车。  
这是第一次机缘巧合的遇到。蔡徐坤金发柔顺地垂下来，只能从刘海和口罩的缝隙里看到眼睛鼻梁，看不出情绪。王子异感觉口渴，扭头想找助理要水，反应过来团队不在，蔡徐坤已经把自己的保温杯递过去，已婚让很多事情变得理所当然，王子异接过来打开，胖大海，喝了好几口，拧住，蔡徐坤没有要的意思，他就拿着。  
前排蔡徐坤助理问，“子异是回家对吧？我们先回家。”  
蔡徐坤说：“对。”  
什么叫“先”？王子异确认：“你们一会儿要去工作室？”  
蔡徐坤没吭声，助理说：“对，坤坤说工作室的那台电脑里有点东西想要处理。”  
工作室的位置离机场更近一些，王子异看蔡徐坤，这意思是要把自己先打包放在家他离开，再回来不知道半夜几点。王子异说：“没事，先去工作室吧，等处理完我们一起回去。”  
蔡徐坤看他。  
他就低头看手机。  
副驾的助理有点无措：“那……也行哈，哈哈哈，行吧？行。”

蔡徐坤工作室完全是录音室和制作室，三层独栋，办公的人很少。王子异到了就坐在沙发上，很快猫就发现是另外那个爸爸，蹦上来蹭他的手。王子异好久没见自家儿子奥利奥，这个月他俩都不在家就放在了这边，也很惊喜，伸手揉猫，小声说：“Oreo，哎呀想死爸爸了。”  
蔡徐坤和助理在小会议桌旁确认明天活动的流程，完全当王子异不存在。他们说话声音很小，语速飞快，蔡徐坤说几句就揉眼睛，样子很疲惫。王子异也累，靠着沙发放空自己，一手抚在猫头上，猫已经沉睡。  
他闭上眼，好累，好琐碎。

“子异——”  
王子异睁眼，这是在哪儿？  
“子异，坤坤在叫你。”旁边人推他，王子异才反应过来还在蔡徐坤这里，他竟然坐在沙发上睡着了。他问怎么了，对方回答坤坤上楼了，叫你上去，可能有什么事情吧。  
王子异揉了下额角，站起来，猫也跳下去。王子异走得很慢，上楼梯，他不知道这个时候蔡徐坤叫他什么意思，在他的工作室自己上去有什么用？二楼上去是几间办公室，都关着门，蔡徐坤肯定是在三楼录音室。他上去看到录音室门开着，进去，看到蔡徐坤站着，指眼前的椅子招呼他，“子异，你坐在这里。”  
王子异刚睡醒，整个人都迟钝，让他坐他就坐了。蔡徐坤还是金发遮面，这个角度看他的鼻子真是高不可攀，然后蔡徐坤就蹲下了。  
拉王子异的裤链。  
王子异彻底醒了，却没动，等他完全拉开，掏出来，又看蔡徐坤张嘴。  
才对蔡徐坤说了这次见面的第一句话：“坤坤。”

蔡徐坤握着王子异，抬眼问：“你不是不和我说话吗？”

王子异很紧张，他想否认，但确实空了几天。这几天他也不舒服，后来想到很快就能见到，再说微信上沟通太多反而容易增加歧义。  
他低头，看蔡徐坤换成跪在他腿间的姿势。此时王子异的性器只是大了一点，这场景切换太突然，根本不算硬。蔡徐坤用手握着，抚摸了一遍，脸靠近。  
王子异开口：“我们回家再……”  
蔡徐坤没抬头，回答的语气很平缓：“回家都不知道几点了，更何况谁让你要跟来呢？”  
这种情况该怎么处理？王子异想动，又受制于人，很快感到蔡徐坤在舔他，湿润，柔软，那是自己爱人的口腔。爱人头发长了，这样看过去就是大腿间一个淡金色的脑袋，发丝柔顺地垂下来。  
好吧，好吧。  
王子异闭眼，深呼吸。蔡徐坤不常帮他口交，但是每次都很认真。此刻他还没有完全硬起来，蔡徐坤用手扶着，舌尖沿着冠状沟转圈地舔，再向下扫。大拇指抵着囊袋，能感觉到那手很凉，和口腔的温暖形成强烈反差，原来进来这么久蔡徐坤的身体都没有完全暖和起来。王子异睁开眼，想抬起手摸蔡徐坤头发，却感觉对方的手和唇都离开。  
蔡徐坤头发颜色那么浅淡，但是对比着脸却让肤色更显白，有几绺发丝粘在了唇边。王子异先看到他嘴唇边的头发，又看眼睛，这次才彻底清楚地看到对方的眉眼。  
他眉毛也染成金棕色，此刻只能感受那毛发末端的一层浮光，下面是眼睑、纤长的睫毛和深沉的眸色，这部分冲击感太强，让人一下被吸进去，根本瞧不出眼底的情感。王子异和他对视，手不自觉地伸过去，想把唇边的头发弄下来。  
蔡徐坤往后躲开，双手抬起，给上半部分的头发扎了一个辫子。饱满额头露出来，他又垂下眼，此刻看着像一尊神像，有些温柔寂静，却蕴藏着盛气凌人。  
王子异感觉自己硬得很彻底。

头发清爽了，蔡徐坤自如不少，上来就深喉。王子异胀得又痛又敏感，只觉得顶到稍硬的上颚之后又碰到有些弹性的地方，他控制着呼吸，终于吐出一句：“坤坤，不用这么深。”吞咽得并不快，只是每一次都深，舌面划过柱身没再动，手轻轻地揉搓根部，没有要王子异快射的意思。只是无论快慢都被蔡徐坤掌控，他控制着快感侵蚀王子异的节奏。  
突然蔡徐坤让阴茎从自己嘴里退出了大半，不顾口水将手拢上去，上下动着，力度不小，红褐色的性器被苍白的手指衬得过于凶猛和粗长，表皮下的血管都鼓胀起来。嘴移到顶端对着小孔吮吻，配合着手上移的动作还使劲吸了一下——“嗒。”王子异的大腿肌肉痉挛，脚掌弓起，鞋底踏地发出响声。  
蔡徐坤才不管他，手上的速度加快，舌尖也用力，王子异前倾身体，缩紧腹腔。头低垂靠近了蔡徐坤，却阖着眼，喘息还被压抑着，一手放在蔡徐坤肩膀，另一手托着蔡徐坤后颈，手指摩挲着那里柔软的皮肉，轻轻地。  
几乎是气声，王子异开口：“到了。”  
蔡徐坤快速地撸了两下，突然把嘴移开，用右手拇指抵着马眼，歪斜柱身，精液都射到他右手手掌上。  
王子异深呼吸了几次才调整过来，紧接着看到蔡徐坤靠近，他的脸此刻直对着蔡徐坤的小腹，有声音从上方传来。  
“我也想要。”  
于是伸手摸蔡徐坤的腰侧，又被蔡徐坤躲开。  
“我要后面。”

他只好抬头看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤却始终仰着脸不看他。空气有些浑浊，王子异刚刚又带上了门，室内很闷。两个人都脏兮兮黏糊糊，一个人是脸和手脏，另一个人不该干净的地方非常不干净。对话只有寥寥数语，感觉从大脑到身体都在缺氧。王子异想拉上裤链站起来，又觉得这样放进裤子也不行，手放在旁边顿了一下，然后笑出了声。  
他站起来，双手握着蔡徐坤大臂要对方看自己，蔡徐坤刚刚锋芒毕现的眉眼此刻有些黯淡。  
坤坤也不知道自己刚刚在做什么……王子异想。  
王子异去贴蔡徐坤鼻尖，突然说：“我也不想不理你。”

他摸蔡徐坤的脸，眼神从那浅色的眉毛流转到嘴唇上。又说：“我不想你讨厌我。”

*  
不想你因为我对你的约束而讨厌我，但也希望你知道，我不可能给你完全的自由。

蔡徐坤左手撑在工作台上，右手探向身后。王子异的东西一点没浪费，都被他推进自己身体，两只手指在深色的穴口进出，不时撑开褶皱。裤子掉在膝盖，衬衣被王子异掀开，快能看到肩胛骨。王子异的每根手指则都嵌在他肋骨的凹糟里，好像生来就是一套。手扶着腰，王子异低头亲吻蔡徐坤的背，大臂内侧，还有腰椎的浅窝，一边吻还要一边给蔡徐坤解释：“我不是刻意的，但是我真的是好怕说了什么会让你不开心。”  
蔡徐坤皱着眉，在自己的录音室做这种事情真的有些羞耻，可是又是从自己开始的……他只想赶紧开拓好让王子异进来，可是听到王子异这样的说法又不满意：“你……谁会莫名其妙地生气，你一个人闷着干什么——好痒、别咬！”  
王子异收回牙，马上回答：“没咬没咬。”又补上几个吻。他的手滑到蔡徐坤臀瓣，捏了捏，发现又瘦得一点肉没有了，叹气。蔡徐坤觉得他不务正业，抽出手指：“你来吧。”  
王子异去吻蔡徐坤耳背，“好。”

这个男人有一双大手，手指细长，指尖总是干燥，有点硬，但是动起来却灵活。蔡徐坤不想发出声音，这是这手太懂他，很快就碰到敏感点，手的主人问：“是这里吧？”  
奥利奥要是在场会看到他的两个爸爸都像受到惊吓的猫，弓着身子，小爸爸缩得更小。因为他受不了现在的刺激，只能把自己全部收紧，才能控制自己不太快释放出来。  
他转移注意力：“反正你、就是不理我了……两天。”  
王子异觉得这样的蔡徐坤好可爱，也决定手上先放过他一点，继续认错：“对不起，坤坤。”  
可是道歉得到的回应确实——“那你……是生气了吗？”  
穴口又热又软，已经不再紧咬王子异的食指和中指，指尖在里面转一下就能看到蔡徐坤的手攥成了拳。心疼又从王子异胸腔泛滥，蔡徐坤是这样的人。  
他不是任性，也不是不在乎王子异的感受，他太独立了，可以接纳关心和照顾却不知道完全交给别人去“安排”。可以说出“想要”，可是一旦做起来，哪些舒服哪些不舒服，哪些很想要，总不能坦诚表达。  
他想控制这一切，反而总是关上让自己失控的开关。

“……生气了？”  
又听到追问，王子异扶着性器直接顶进去，那身体瞬间抖了起来。  
褶皱被完全撑开，如此小又细嫩的地方可以吞下凶器，纤瘦的身体卡在台面边上，一下一下地承受着撞击。站着后入太脆弱了，蔡徐坤只能撑着，指甲快抠进桌面。  
这是王子异今夜的第二次勃起，照往常的情况要很久……现在看来，他每下都进得这么深，又这么慢，只怕会更久。力道有些重了，蔡徐坤的整个身体都被压制着，那滚烫的热楔太粗又太硬，激得脆弱的内壁只能出更多水，又好像是蔡徐坤这个人正在从后穴里面一点点融化。肩头漏出来，绯红和汗水沾染了全身，他的喉间溢出些像是咳嗽的声音，突然尾音上扬，最后变成哭声和气喘。  
王子异又去摸蔡徐坤的胸前，都是汗，乳尖也因为身体的兴奋变大了一些。身前的要害被轻轻捏住，敏感的内里又被重重撞进去，前后只配合了两下，蔡徐坤的腰瞬间就软下来，身体完全塌在台面上，随后被王子异托起来屁股继续挨着操。

快要两个月没见，蔡徐坤用完全不在意自己健康的方法瘦了二十斤，从外表看，他心里的温柔好像也随着那些圆润和水分一起离开，变得孤傲而不近人情。但好像在爱人的身下他又化成一汪浅浅的山泉，又清澈又甜美。一条胳膊撑着身体，还留一只手朝后伸着，那是要王子异握着。这实在不是个做爱的好地方，王子异狼狈得满脸是汗，看到那只手又觉得情动，稍缓动作，捏了一下指尖，再俯身用脸蹭蔡徐坤的背。身上到处都是水，蹭完又是极快地冲刺，最后几下重得蔡徐坤的脚尖都要离地。  
王子异为了证明自己真的没生气，竟然选择这种时候表白，神志稀薄，理智断断续续，但他还是要说：“没有生气……就是、喜欢你、爱你……喜欢你。”  
那东西顶着身下人的腺体一股股射出来，所以表白的回应也只是对方委屈的“呜呜”声。

只能用纸巾简单擦擦就提起裤子，再去卫生间清理。蔡徐坤好久没有被这样压着搞，没有好好的事前准备，一轮站着做完已然一瘸一拐。只好被王子异环着腋下，像猫一样举到卫生间，再撅着屁股等罪魁祸首清理。  
其实他自己才是罪魁祸首。  
认识非常久，恋爱比较久，结婚不太久，只是羞耻感没了很久很久。  
蔡徐坤在这种时刻还能说出话来，内容是，“……我觉得在一起肯定有磨合，就算是咱俩也会，所以你必须要和我说。”  
王子异笑得不行，“坤坤好厉害，这样都能说这么理智的话。”  
“你刚刚说话的时机也很奇怪，哪儿有那个时候说我爱你的。”  
王子异很坦荡：“我爱你我随时都可以说。”  
结果就是被蔡徐坤生气地要求搞快点。两个人弄得差不多回到楼下，猫好像能感觉到什么，冲上来轮番蹭腿。团队没人理他们，两口子一起待会儿有什么稀奇。蔡徐坤看王子异，王子异蹲着低头撸猫没注意到。  
过会儿蔡徐坤说：“我要回家。我们俩要回家。”  
大家说好，助理马上安排司机送人。  
王子异站起来问蔡徐坤：“你电脑的什么东西弄好了吗？”  
蔡徐坤眨眨眼。

他早就忘记了这茬，但是面色没变，转身去拿外套，边穿边说：“别的事回家再说吧，先回家。”

—END—


End file.
